Broken Hearts and Shattered Dreams
by followtemptation
Summary: team 7 goes on a mission, only to have something terrible happen that breaks narutos spirt. now only one person can mend him and even he is having problems.
1. Chapter 1

ok longish story. feel free to help me out abit in later chapters.

DISCLAIMER i own it all.... wha? sorry i was dreaming

* * *

Sasuke watched as Naruto's steps grew more and more perilous. Sasuke waited, 3, 2, and 1. When Naruto's foot slipped Sasuke's hand shot out to grab his ankle, which stopped him from falling. That idiot, why couldn't he walk on the ground like the rest of them, had to show off. Sasuke yanked Naruto's foot causing him to fall of the bridges railing and land on his face.

"Oww what was that for" Naruto said as he pushed himself of the ground. Sasuke sighed and ignored him.

"Wow Sasuke that was so cool the way you saved Naruto like that" he had to fight off the shiver that started at the base of his spine. Why did she have moon over him like that? It freaked him out.

"He didn't save me" was muttered somewhere in behind them, which they both ignored. Sasuke kept quiet hopefully she would leave him alone. Or not.

"So, Sasuke want to go out sometime when the mission is over." He sighed

"No. I will be to busy, training." He tried to hint at the fact that she should be doing the same thing.

"Oh ok."

"Ill hang out with you Sakura."

"Shut up Naruto!" Sasuke listened as the sound of Sakura's fist hitting Naruto's head sounded. Sasuke sighed, he was meant to trust these morons with his life. They settled into silence. Hours went by with Naruto's blabbering every few minutes the only thing to be heard.

"I can't wait to meet this princess; I bet she's really pretty." Sasuke tried not to let his disgust show through his usual bored mask. He hated protecting people, more often than not they were stuck up, and it was just one more girl to annoy him.

They soon reached the palace of the people who had hired them. Kakashi stepped forward and knocked on the door. It was answered by an unfriendly looking man, who was probably more accustomed to turning people away than letting them in. All Kakashi had to do was grin, well at least Sasuke thought he was grinning. The man opened the door then after he had scrutinized them stepped out of the way. Kakashi stopped in front of a man that looked reasonably important.

"Welcome leaf village ninjas. I'm Hotaru."

"Pleased to meet you, the loud blonde one is Naruto Uzumaki, moody dark one is Sasuke Uchiha, and this young lady is Sakura Haruno, and I'm Kakashi Hatake."

"This is my daughter Ai." He said as he motioned for someone to come closer. The person who came out was not what Sasuke was expecting. She was about his height, chocolate brown hair and fiery hazel eyes. She ignored him completely which spiked his interests. She stood beside her father and bowed.

"Hello" she made eye contact with all of them Sasuke held her gaze and watched as she turned it to Naruto. She held his gaze just a tad longer than Sasuke thought necessary. "Pleased to meet you all."

"Wow you're really pretty." Sasuke sighed, Naruto always blurts out whatever happens to be in his head.

"Oh, um thank you. If you'll excuse me I'm still packing." With that she turned and walked away.

"I still think you're the best though Sakura." Silence for a second then thunk the sound of Naruto's head being hit echoed off the walls. "Ow, ow, ow." Sasuke turned to look at Naruto sitting on the floor rubbing his head.

"You three can go visit the town. Return before sunset. I'm going to talk with Hotaru." With that Kakashi and Hotaru walked away.

"Sweet. See you at sunset." Sasuke watched Naruto run out the front door. With a little more dignity Sasuke headed for the door. When outside Sasuke looked around, they weren't staying here so recon was pointless. They were planning to restock food from the palace so food shopping was unnecessary. What the hell was he meant to do for the next 4 hours? His question was answered when he was suddenly surrounded by girls, shit! With speed that Kakashi would have envied he was on the rooftops running. He hit the forest in less than a minute. He found a high tree he could think in. He sat down and started to think through the mission. When he woke up he cursed himself, how could he be so stupid to fall asleep alone, in an unfamiliar village. What's worse it was dark; he was up and across the roofs to the palace in record time. He walked through the door to find Kakashi and Sakura look at him in hope, only for their faces to fall.

"Where's the idiot?"

"We were hoping you might know." It figures, they weren't worried about him; he could take care of himself, but Naruto always got into trouble and he still wasn't back. Without a word Sasuke turned and walked out, Sakura knew better than to ask where he was going. Once outside he went straight to where a majority of the food shops stood. Then he stood in the general centre and listened.

"I hope she likes these…"

"Watch where you're going…"

"… I will become the strongest ninja in my village, believe it! So you should leave now." Found him. Sasuke shoved his hands in his pockets and walked towards the sound of Naruto's voice.

"You little twerp, give us the girl back."

"NO!" Sasuke picked up his pace a little but he still looked smooth and calm on the outside.

"Naruto." with that one word he let Naruto know he would jump in if he had to. "Go" he said without even looking at the girl. He heard the scramble to her feet and run off.

"Hey who do you little shits think you are?" With a flare of chakra Sasuke enabled his sharingan; he looked at the men with cool hatred. They went silent and two ran off. The leader and two other men remained. He walked up to the leader and punched him straight in the nose, the man went down unconscious. He looked at the two remaining men, with that one look the both took off. Sasuke sighed.

"Come on idiot we're late." He could hear Naruto mumbling something about how he could've handled it, what a joke. He didn't slow down just made Naruto run to catch up. When they walked through the front door Sakura looked at them and let the relief flood her face, then the anger.

"What the hell were you doing, you moron. We were worried." Sasuke moved away from Naruto who was standing still. Although he perked up when Sakura said she was worried.

"Ok, ok let's get some sleep; I trust you've all eaten?"

"Yes"

"Yes sensei"

"Hn" he hadn't eaten but he would live without one meal.

"Ill show you to your rooms" Sasuke watched as the unfriendly man walked away. Naruto followed a bit behind. Sakura was right at his elbow it gave Sasuke the shivers to have her so close, it really bothered him. Why does she want to be so close to me? He followed the man to the room he would share with Naruto. Across the hall was Sakura's room. Kakashi had a room of his own. Sasuke hated sharing a room with Naruto; he always whimpered in his sleep like he had terrible nightmares and it woke Sasuke up. He walked into the room and slammed the door on the butler. He looked around the room Naruto had taken the bed by the window leaving Sasuke with the one by the door. He wasn't even near his bed when he watched Naruto throw himself on the bed. Sasuke sat on the bed and a few minutes later Naruto's breathing evened out and became deep. Sasuke couldn't understand how he fell asleep so easily. Sasuke lay down, looking at the dark ceiling. He felt himself drift off into the dark.


	2. Chapter 2

lol im just adding quick disclaimers since i forgot my bad

DISCLAIMER i own zip

* * *

He woke up when the sun burned his eyes. He looked over at Naruto, who was still asleep. He got up and grabbed Naruto's bed, flipping it. There was a satisfying thud as Naruto hit the floor.

"YOU BASTARD!" Sasuke smirked and walked out off the bedroom leaving Naruto to curse. As he walked towards the front door he met up with Kakashi.

"We leave in an hour."

"Hn"

"Is Naruto up?" all Sasuke did was smirk, "I'll take that as a yes". Said person came stomping down the stairs a few minutes later.

"Hey where's Sakura?" the blonde haired wonder looked around.

"She's already playing her role."

"Huh?"

"The lord doesn't want to insult his guards or the prince who invited the princess, so we're going under cover you and Sasuke will be the princesses personal guards, Sakura her maid, and I will be captain of the guards, I will have information to everything that happens. You'll need to pick up the uniform form the butler."

"EW he's creepy" Sasuke let his head drop down, he hated uniforms.

"Come on loser." He turned around going to search for the butler with their uniforms. They were fortunate that he found them, thrusting a pair of black pants and shoes at them plus two stiff, dark purple blazes. Sasuke sighed; at least they weren't bright colours. He took the clothes and headed to the room he shared with Naruto, he was following behind Sasuke. They quickly changed in their room. When they finished they shoved their clothes in their packs. They shouldered their packs and went back towards the front door. Kakashi looked them up and down,

"Oh how dashing." Sasuke's only reply was to glare, but Naruto had a lot to say about it.

"Why do we have to wear these ugly, itchy things? We can't even have our weapons where we need them. The jackets are so tight I don't think I could touch my toes without ripping them." Sasuke sighed, the idiot had a point. These weren't the best clothes to wear when trying to protect someone. Sasuke watched Kakashi reach into his pocket and pulled out 'come, come paradise'. He wasn't even going to answer the question, although it was kind of obvious. They needed to blend and look like guards so as not to offend the prince. Kakashi walked out the front door with Naruto right behind. Sasuke followed at his own pace. When they got outside Sasuke could see five caravans. One would carry the princess and Sakura. Two more would maybe carry clothes and other belongings. What were the other two for?

"Hey sensei, what are all the caravans for?" Sasuke realised that even though Naruto sounded like an idiot, a lot of the questions he asked, were ones he, himself wondered a lot of the time.

"One to take the princess there. The coach for her to arrive in. the last three are for luggage". Ok so Sasuke almost had it.

"So she had one to specially arrive in?" Again both Kakashi and himself ignored Naruto's stupid question. Just then the caravans started moving.

"Ok let's go."

Sasuke and Naruto took up their place on either side of the princess's caravan. The kept pace with the horses who pulled the caravan so that they where even with the windows. Sasuke could feel the sword he was made to wear as part of his uniform, hit his leg every time he took a step. It took them a week to reach their destination. When they got there they were all travel worn, even the princess was looking a little worse for wear. They stopped ten minutes out of town to allow her to get ready then she got into the coach and took the lead. He and Naruto kept their positions on either side of her. They got to the town gate and were let right in. the crowds that waited for them shocked him. There was barely enough room for him between the crowd and the coach. When they had finally battled their way to the palace, Sasuke had to open the door for the princess.

"Naruto, you need to come escort the princess down the walkway." The reply he got was for Naruto to suddenly be at his side arm out and waiting. Sasuke heard the princess giggle and turned his head towards the door so that no one could see the disgust on his face. He stood at the end of the walkway when Sakura was standing next to him.

"Let's go Sasuke." And together the walked towards where the princess was standing. Sasuke and Naruto stood behind each of her shoulders, and Sakura stood by her left shoulder. Sasuke watched as the prince bowed to the princess, but he never took his eyes off Sakura. Sasuke let his mind wander as the formalities were carried out. He was discreetly scoping out the area. The palace was three stories tall. There was a 10 foot fence around the palace. Guards placed every now and then. There was forest behind the palace. He would have to set some traps there later.

"Oi, bastard." The whisper came from Naruto, he looked at him to see him a few paces ahead. They were moving into the palace. He followed Naruto towards the front door. He stopped briefly at the threshold before he stepped through.

"Sasuke, Naruto. Don't follow the princess everywhere. If she and the prince go to a room to talk just wait outside. Sakura you wait just inside the door, look like your not listening but keep your ears open." With the end of the transmission all three of them followed Kakashi's instructions. When Sakura, Ai and the prince went into the room, Sasuke and Naruto just stood outside. He was ready for it before it came,

"How long do they expect us to wait out here?"

"Shut up" Sasuke didn't let his annoyance show when Naruto continued to blabber on. Sasuke retreated into himself. When he looked over at Naruto he was slumped on the floor asleep. He sighed, that idiot, falling asleep on the job. Just then he heard the scrapping of chairs.

"Get up loser." He said as he delivered a sharp kick to Naruto's side. There was a moment pause before Naruto was on his feet playing his role as a guard.

"I'll get you for that you bastard." He barely heard it but it made him smirk internally. The door swung open and the prince and Ai walked past, followed by Sakura. She caught Sasuke's eyes briefly and gave a sharp nod. Sasuke kept his face blank, but his mind was racing. So Sakura thought the prince was dangerous, Ai's father was right. This meant that they would be staying longer than they hoped. Sasuke looked at Naruto he was amazed the moron could walk, he was still half asleep. So he was taking the first watch, since Naruto would be useless at the moment.

"Your room, milady." Urgh suck up. He took up position by the door handle.

"Naruto go sleep, you're too tired to be of any use." He watched as Naruto walked down the hallway. Sakura followed until she reached the room next to the princesses. Being the maid had its advantages.

"She sure is beautiful." The unexpected voice shocked him, not to mention what was said.

"Uh, sure." He never really paid attention to Ai's appearance.

"She's so spirited and those green eyes." What? Ai's eyes were hazel. Was he talking about Sakura? He took a quick look at the prince and sure enough he was staring at Sakura's door. Not good. The prince let out a sigh before turning and walking away.

"Kakashi?"

"Yo"

"It seems the prince is paying more than appropriate attention to Sakura."

"What's your evaluation on him?"

"Bad"

"Right when you see Naruto tell him to keep a close eye on him, and to look out for Sakura."

"He would do that any way. Out."

He stood and prepared himself for a long night. At about 1.30, Naruto came in looking slightly more alert than when Sasuke had last seen him.

"Oi idiot keep an eye on the prince I don't trust him. And watch out for Sakura."  
"You don't need to tell me to look after Sakura bastard." Yeh, yeh, yeh. Sasuke left Naruto in the hallway staring at nothing. He only realised how tired he was when he got to his tent. He flopped down on the bed after taking his uniform off. He wondered why he didn't trust the prince. Normally he would find proof before he trusted his gut, but this was overpowering distrust. He decided to think about it tomorrow he needed sleep, otherwise he wouldn't be able to think straight and it could be fatal to someone.


	3. Chapter 3

and yet another disclaimer

DISCLAIMER. we all know, im my dreams

* * *

When he woke up the next morning he turned his headset on, only to be greeted by the voice of Naruto,

"Bastard, where the hell are you? The prince and Ai want to go for a walk in the forest."

"Coming. Moron." He dressed and ran to the forest path; the group was waiting for him. He got there a little slower than normal, but he didn't want to look to fast. Sakura followed just far enough behind to appear out of earshot but she was listening intently. He was at the back far enough to give the couple privacy but close enough to jump in if there was to be trouble. Naruto was about the same distance but walking in front, to find possible traps. Sasuke looked around, shit I still need to set traps. Sasuke looked at Sakura,

"Hey Sakura. Cover me I'm going to set some traps." She gave a small nod. With that he took to the trees. He set a majority of the traps around the forest near the tents. But he set a few around the whole perimeter of the palace. Nothing to dangerous, just an early warning system so he knew when someone was coming. He was back behind Sakura before anyone knew he was gone. They wondered around for an hour or two. Once they returned to the palace Ai went to her room to freshen up with Sakura. Naruto and Sasuke waited outside. After that the prince and Ai went to have lunch Naruto was the first to go eat while Sasuke kept watch, and then they swapped. The food wasn't great but Sasuke had had worse. When he came back the three of them stood in an unobtrusive corner.

"He freaks me out."

"Yeh I know, and the way Ai falls over him is just wrong."

"You're just jealous Naruto." Sasuke wasn't really paying attention to what his teammates were saying he was watching the prince out of the corner of his eye. Every now and then he would look past Ai at Sakura. They stood there for half an hour. When the prince suddenly announced that he had a meeting to go to. When he left Sasuke watched the princesses shoulders relax some.

"Well let's go for a walk around town shall we?" Sasuke wondered why she would want to do that, but kept his question to himself. They walked into town Ai and Sakura almost shoulder to shoulder; Sakura was about two inches behind Ai. He and Naruto followed behind. When they came to a food shop the princess bought a large amount of food, which they all had to carry, including the princess. What is she up to when they got to a run down old house with several mangy looking kids outside Sasuke's eyes widened a fraction. Ai walked straight down the path to the front door. She set down her bags and gave a loud confident knock. The door was answered by a thin woman, who can't have been very old but looked it.

"May we come in?" no answer but the women moved aside. Ai strode past her, heading to the kitchen. When she got there she once again set her bags down, motioning for the others to do the same. "I have brought you enough food to last maybe a week and I hope to continue to." She smiled at the woman who was starting wide eyed at her, and then all of a sudden she burst into tears. "There, there it will be ok." Sasuke was shocked, and struggled to hide it under his bored mask. That she would give so much food to the poor was amazing. "Would you mind if I sent homeless people of all ages here? Of course to stay they would have to help out somewhere but that way I can look after them all." The women looked up and nodded, "good, thank you. I must be going now but if you need me for anything just show the guards this and they'll take you to me. Bye" and with that she walked out, leaving a very stunned audience behind.

"Move" Sasuke's harsh whisper prompted Sakura and Naruto to catch up with Ai. When the got back from scouting the homeless and sending them to the homeless house, Ai went straight to her room to have a bath. The next few days were very similar, forest walk with the prince, lunch, then out in the streets helping the people. Soon the people in the streets greeted Ai with friendly waves, which were returned enthusiastically by Ai. The people seemed to like her and they would stand for up to 20 minutes listening to her gossip with the women. By the second week Ai was basically loved by the villagers. But the ninjas still didn't trust the prince; it didn't help the night Sakura found a bouquet of red roses on her bed. Sasuke was on his way to the tent when he heard Sakura's urgent whisper telling of the flowers. He rushed back there followed by Kakashi who had Pakun tucked under his arm. When they got there Pakun confirmed that they were from the prince.

"Sakura I want you to try and distance yourself from him as much as possible, and don't get caught alone with him."

"Yes sensei." Sasuke just watched with an uneasy feeling slowly growing in the pit of his stomach. He went to his tent and was trying to decipher what the prince was up to. He had seen a few ninjas around the place; Kakashi had warned them about hiding their chakra signatures. It was just a hassle. He made his way to the tent. Mentally he went through where he had laid the traps, making sure that he didnt leave any gaps people could slip through, when he was certain it was safe, he lay down on the bed. He feel asleep quickly, setting his internal clock to wake him up at about 1.30.


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER this is getting old im sure we all know who owns naruto. and its not me

* * *

When he woke up he dressed quickly and walked to Ai's room. When he got there Naruto was standing between the doors to Sakura's room and Ai's room. When he saw Sasuke he walked towards him, and then straight past him to go to his tent. Sasuke took up position and stood there till daybreak still not sure what was going on but knowing it was bad. Today was different Ai's father was coming to visit. Sasuke and Naruto were told they could have the day off along with Sakura. Sasuke and Naruto decided to do a bit of training while they could. They kept there headsets on so that Kakashi and Sakura could still contact them. They found a useful clearing, it was roundish, but had large stones scattered around. They walked into the clearing standing in the centre. Sasuke watched Naruto, and then ran straight at him throwing several shurikan at Naruto. Naruto dodged, right into Sasuke's hook kick. Sasuke felt his heel connect with Naruto's sternum. He watched Naruto fly back, but he managed to stay on his feet. Sasuke followed him, and then they were exchanging punches and kicks left, right and centre. They did this until it started to get dark, time wasn't important when you were so focused on your opponent. But the both froze when they heard the shrill scream in their headsets. Sasuke caught Naruto's eyes; they were wide and full of fear, not for himself but for his teammate. They both took of full speed towards the palace. Once close enough they both sensed Sakura's chakra signature. The followed it down to the hall. It was big and dark. The moon shone through the windows; in the third one down, all either of them could see was a small hand covered in blood.

"SAKURA!" the scream came from Naruto who was already running towards her. Sasuke was right behind him. They got to Sakura in seconds; Naruto cradled her head against his chest. She was still breathing but barely. She had multiple stab wounds and her right eye was black and swollen shut. Who could have gotten the better of Sakura like this?

"Sakura, you're gonna be ok. You hear me, you have to live." Sasuke already knew she wasn't, there weren't any healers near by and her wounds were horrific. He looked at Naruto who had tears streaming down is face. He was repeating Sakura's name over and over, gently rocking back and forward. She inhaled deeply then exhaled slowly. It sounded loud in the empty room. He watched Naruto wait for the following breath, but it never came.

"SAKURA! NOOOOO!" Sasuke watched as Naruto's eyes slowly became red his face elongated, and his whiskers became more obvious. His chakra changed, and he started to glow. With that glow the empty room suddenly became full. There were ninjas everywhere, including several dead ones on the floor. Sasuke watched as Naruto charged he took down at least 20 ninjas in 20 seconds. Sasuke joined the fight soon after. He looked around there was one ninja alive, and he was being cornered by Naruto.

"Naruto, wait." Damn we need to ask him who ordered this, although we already know. "Naruto!" Sasuke got there just before Naruto managed to kill him. "Stop." Naruto's fist was raised, if he hit Sasuke it would probably kill him. Sasuke watched as Naruto's blood red eyes slowly faded to blue.

"whatever." He sounded dejected as he walked towards Sakura. He picked her up gently and walked out, gently murmuring apologies among other things to her.

"Sasuke turned his gaze on the man at his feet. Pure hatred welled within him.

"Who sent you?" the way he said made it clear that he wouldn't take any bullshit. The man remained silent. Sasuke looked at him, and without breaking eye contact lifted his leg bringing it down hard on the man's knee. He heard a satisfying crunch as the bones broke; it was followed by the man's scream. Sasuke didn't see the point in repeating the question, the man knew what wanted. So when he continued to remain quiet Sasuke lifted his leg with deliberate slowness and brought it down hard on the other knee. It was followed by another scream. Sasuke made a few quick hand seals, ending with tiger. He burnt all the skin on the man's legs. The smell of burning flesh and the screams of the man were all Sasuke could think about. When he stopped the man still stayed silent. Stubborn bastard. Sasuke brought his foot up and kicked the man in the side of the head. He was about to repeat it when the man yelled. Sasuke paused,

"It was the… the prince" he finished quietly, "she refused to have anything to do with him, he wanted to turn down the princess and marry the girl but she said no. he insisted and she made it clear with several colourful words that she wouldn't marry a man who is so cruel." Sasuke returned his foot to the ground; he hit the man in the neck just above the trapezes muscle causing the man to lose consciousness. He heard Kakashi leave the window he had been sitting at. He would take care of the prince. Sasuke left the room in search of Naruto. He found him at their tent, he was sobbing quietly. Sasuke went in, Naruto clutched Sakura to his chest he had her blood smeared on his cheek. His jacket was soaked in it.

"Why? Why did this happen?" Naruto looked at Sasuke but his eyes were glazed, "I should have been there, why wasn't I there to help her?" Sasuke looked at the limp body Naruto held in his arms. He watched Naruto bury his face in her shoulder it muffled his cries. Sasuke heard a scream of complete fear. He allowed himself a small smile; the prince got what was coming to him. He squatted in front of Naruto and gently pulled Sakura's body from him.

"No, no don't take her." Sasuke had a feeling Naruto wasn't talking to him, but he gently laid Sakura's body on the floor. He turned back to Naruto; he hit him hard and fast in the neck, in the same place as the other man. He caught Naruto before he hit the ground. Sasuke picked him up and put him on the bed. He picked up Sakura again and left the tent. He walked to Sakura's room. He laid her gently on the bed. Spur of the moment he gently brushed a kiss up her forehead. He straightened and left the room. Once in the hallway he ran straight at a window he went straight through it, flipping in the air he landed on his feet and started running. When he got to the trees he leaped high into the branches. When he felt like he would fall if he took one more step he stopped and sat abruptly. With his back pressed against the tree trunk he brought his knees up to his chest. He rested his forehead against his knees and just sat there.

'_Why wasn't I there to help her'_ Naruto's words repeated in his head.

'_Look out for Sakura'_ Kakashi telling to tell Naruto, assuming Sasuke would already know what needed to be done.

'_He freaks me out'_ Sakura exclaiming her dislike for the prince. If they hadn't gone training Sakura might still be alive. He felt a tear trickle down his nose. He watched it drop onto his leg. He stayed there most of the night, until he felt capable of hiding his true emotions. When he was ready he stood and retraced his steps to the palace. He got there just in time to see Naruto stumble out of the tent holding his head. Opps. He still looked miserable and vacant, like he didn't want to be here. He probably didn't. Sasuke gave Naruto a wide birth, as he headed to find Kakashi. He found Kakashi with Sakura. She looked like herself. Sasuke could sense the genjutsu used to make her look normal. He turned to leave the room only to come face to face with Naruto. For once he was quiet.

"We'll leave when we know what the princess is going to do now; even though she and the prince weren't married she's the only one who can take his place. First we must make sure the guards here will protect her. Second we need to wait for the village to accept her as their leader. Then we can leave." Sasuke nodded, Naruto just turned and walked out slowly. "Sasuke I have to ask you a favour can you please look after Naruto."

"Hn" you don't have to tell me. He walked out and found Naruto still walking down the hallway slowly. He caught up to him, and stayed by his side as they made there way to the tent they shared


	5. Chapter 5

ok i finally got my act together. ive just uploaded 5 chapters in like 20 minutes.

DISCLAIMER. i own shit all

* * *

The sun was just starting to rise; it signified the end of an awful night. Naruto fell in the direction of his bed failing miserably and falling on the ground. Sasuke watched the whole thing. Naruto didn't even try to move, he just lay there. Sasuke sighed, as he sat down next to Naruto. He wasn't very good at dealing with emotional people, but he did rest a hand gently on Naruto's shoulder. He felt Naruto stiffen and then relax as he accepted the comfort of his friend. They sat there for an hour at the least.

"Sasuke, the guards are all more than capable to look after Ai. The ninjas are all dead, the one you questioned died not long after the prince. And I think she has a good chance at becoming the leader of the village. How's Naruto?"

"He's asleep for now."

"Good, can you go with the princess into the village?"

"Fine" he left the tent and met Ai at the front of the palace. He walked with her into town as she did her usual errands.

"I'm sorry about Sakura. I will give you a carriage to take her back to your village."

"Thanks" after that they lapsed back into silence until they returned to the palace. They split there, Ai going inside and Sasuke returning to his tent. Naruto was still asleep; Sasuke lay down on his bed. It wasn't an overly large gape between himself and Naruto. He fell asleep to the sound of Naruto's breathing.

He woke up several hours later, to Naruto looking at him, and yet not seeing. Sasuke was sure that Naruto wasn't in the present, the tears in his eyes suggested that he was reliving Sakura's death.

"Oi Naruto, get up." He watched as Naruto's eyes struggled to focus on him. Sasuke grabbed his arm and dragged him to his feet. He led him to the kitchen in the palace. He looked for food, and found some instant ramen. He quickly made it up and set it in front of Naruto. All he did was stare blankly at it. "Eat moron." Sasuke watched as Naruto slowly picked up the chopsticks and began to eat painstakingly slow. Sasuke waited until Naruto started to eat a little more energetically. He walked outside and looked for Kakashi. When he failed to spot him he contacted him with the headset.

"Kakashi. When is the voting?"

"Tomorrow so we can leave the day after at the earliest."

"Ok, Ai has given Sakura a carriage to return home in." he managed to keep his voice steady, although he was certain it might break. There was silence for a moment.

"I shall go thank her, formally."

"Hn, out." He turned and went back inside. Naruto had returned to staring blankly at the empty ramen container. Sasuke sighed; Naruto had completely lost his mind. He stood by Naruto. "Come on." Naruto stood and followed Sasuke back to the tent, where he fell back onto his bed. Sasuke left him there, and went out to get some practise in. He went into the forest and by sheer chance he walked past the clearing that he and Naruto had been practicing in when they heard Sakura's last scream. He stood there reliving the time he and Naruto spent here. Those memorise ended his desire to train. He turned and slowly returned to the palace, where he went back to his tent, taking a scroll out of his knapsack. He studied until dark, when he could no longer make out the writing he lay down and went to sleep.

Sasuke woke to the sounds of bustling people. He growled, he hated being woken up. He stuck his head out the tent flap, what he saw stunned him. The whole courtyard was decorated. They did so much in such a short time; it must be for the voting ceremony. He drew back into the tent to change. When he came back out he couldn't wipe the scowl off his face so he stood by the tent hands in pockets scowling at anyone who dared come to close. It was when he heard something behind him he spun around so quickly, he intended to very quietly tell that person to fuck off. But his gaze softened when he saw Naruto standing behind him. He still seemed blank. Sasuke looked at him and realised he was in desperate need of a bath and clean clothes.

"Come on… Naruto." Sasuke took a few steps; he turned to make sure Naruto was following, he was right behind him. Sasuke lead him to the bathroom he ran the bath and prayed that Naruto would be able to do the rest. He left Naruto there as he went to the tent to get clean clothes for him. He stood in front of the door, he sighed and knocked. There was no answer so he went in slowly. He stuck his head round the door. He saw Naruto sitting in the bath, knees to his chest. He couldn't hear him, but he saw the tears travelling down his face. Sasuke walked in putting the fresh clothes on the floor. He sat with his back to the bath, and rested his hand on Naruto's shoulder. The skin felt soft under his palm. He could feel toned muscle move as Naruto shifted. He felt Naruto's hand on top of his; he said his first words since that night:

"Thank you… Sasuke." It was said so quietly he almost didn't hear it. The relief that Naruto wasn't completely gone flooded through him. Although it was something he never expected Naruto to say: his name and 'thank you' in the same sentence.  
"Hn." His pride wouldn't let him say anymore, so he didn't. They sat there until Naruto started to shiver. Sasuke slapped him once on the back. "Get out. The ceremony will begin soon and we need to be there." To anyone who did not know Sasuke the words would have sounded harsh, but he never intended it to be. He grabbed Naruto's blood soaked clothes as he left the room. He waited outside for Naruto, who joined him a minute later. Together they walked to their tent. On the way there they ran into Kakashi.

"Ai wants you both to be on the stage with her when she makes her speech. After that there will be a vote, but since there is no one to oppose her it would make sense if she won."

"We'll be right there." Kakashi nodded and then disappeared a puff of smoke. Dramatic much. The boys stopped at their tent depositing Naruto's ruined clothes before heading straight for the makeshift stage nearby. They took their places either side of the princess. Sasuke looked at Naruto; he seemed in control enough to hide his emotions for awhile. They stood through Ai's speech and then as the crowd cheered she quieted them.  
"I would like to ask for a moment of silence for a young girl killed long before her time, protecting me. Sakura thank you." Then the whole crowd bowed their heads in silence to acknowledge the fallen girl. The silence was broken after a minute by the princess saying.

"I thank you for accepting me as your princess, now I hope you will all join me in celebrating!" more cheers were heard as servants brought out plenty of plates of food and drink. Sasuke was one of the first to get to the food as he followed the princess. He grabbed two plates. Filling one completely, the other just had a few bits and pieces on it. He gave Naruto the full plate then together they walked to the edge of the forest, where they sat and ate. Music filled the air as musicians warmed up their instruments. Sasuke finished his food first, but that wasn't hard since there was less on his plate and that Naruto wasn't really eating.

"Eat your food idiot, before I shove it down your throat." Sasuke was worried about the weight Naruto was losing. The only answer he got was for Naruto to put a hunk of chicken in his mouth. Sasuke's shoulders sagged as he sighed. Naruto hadn't, even slightly recovered from Sakura's death. Sasuke recalled the previous night, Naruto had woken up screaming.

_'Sakura! NO! Don't leave me'. Naruto's sobbing had broken his heart. He had held the shuddering boy late into the night. Naruto had fallen asleep on his shoulder, he had followed his example soon after._

He was brought back from his reverie by the head that was now resting on his shoulder. He turned his head to stare at the tussle of blonde hair. Sasuke moved so his hand that was propping him up, was behind Naruto's back. They sat there as the music went from loud and boisterous, to slow and romantic. Sasuke watched as the people paired up and began to dance. As the sun disappeared so did the heat of the day. The deep breathing of sleep from his blonde companion caused Sasuke to sigh heavily. "Naruto, wake up, you moron." Naruto shifted but didn't wake up. Sasuke brought the hand up from behind Naruto's back to grasp the back of Naruto's head. He felt the blonde hair between his fingers. He looked at the still sleeping face of Naruto. He gave the sleeping boy a shake, which grew in strength till he was practically throwing him from side to side. When he stopped Naruto was still sleeping. "Fine" Sasuke grabbed the back of Naruto's shirt and hefted him onto his shoulder. Holding Naruto on his shoulder with an arm around the back of his knees. He carried Naruto like a sack of potatoes all the way to the tent. He didn't even stir when he was dropped onto the makeshift bed. Sasuke lay down on his own bed, stretching out a hand to undo Naruto's headband before he to fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

DISCLAINER i still own nufin

* * *

Sasuke woke up to the feel of Naruto's body pressed against his own, he must have moved during the night. Their backs where pressed together, the heat of their bodies being shared. Sasuke rolled over to look at the sleeping boy next to him. All the sadness and pain was gone from his face. Sasuke knew that it would all return when Naruto woke up. He decided to look and memorize the way Naruto looked now, almost peaceful. Sasuke remembered the way Naruto looked when he was younger, so carefree and happy. He missed that Naruto, the one that would make him happy no matter what. Of course he never showed the joy Naruto brought him.

"Unnng" Sasuke heard the groan as he felt the movement from the other boy. He watched Naruto's eyes open; he looked confused for a second before the pain and sorrow returned to his beautiful face. Their eyes locked as Naruto looked at him in confusion.

"You put yourself there idiot." Sasuke knew exactly what he was thinking. Naruto half nodded, before he got up and dressed quietly. He then started to pack his clothes and put his weapons on. Sasuke followed suit soon after. They had their tent emptied and packed within an hour. Sasuke left Naruto sitting on the grass looking at the forest. He found Kakashi talking to the princess.

"We thank you immensely for such a gift, I'm sure Naruto will appreciate it."

"It was the least I could do. I thank you for your help in protecting me and saving me from a husband that would do something so terrible." And then she bowed to Kakashi, even Sasuke knew that she was showing great respect to team 7 as well as Kakashi. "Hello Sasuke." She said as she stood straight. "The maids have just finished preparing Sakura's body for the trip."

"Hn." he said as he stopped in front of Ai. He had no intention of speaking to anyone unless he had to. "We're ready to leave whenever." Kakashi nodded and turned back to the princess,

"Goodbye princess" then he vanished leaving Sasuke alone with Ai.  
"Look after Naruto for me." He looked at Ai, who did she think she was, to tell him what to do.

"Hn." He turned and walked away. He got to Naruto just before the carriage carrying Sakura did. When he saw it Sasuke watched a blank expression change Naruto's face. Sasuke moved to the opposite side of the carriage and started to walk. They got to the gate and passed through one the trip home. It took less then a day to get back to Konoha. Sasuke saw the gate and breathed a sigh of relief that they hadn't been attacked; Naruto would be useless in a fight at the moment. They where about to walk through when Sasuke heard a voice that made his blood run cold.

"Hey Naruto, Sasuke… where's Sakura?" Sasuke looked at Naruto who couldn't stop the spasm of pain that crossed his face before the blank mask (that could almost rival Sasuke's own) returned. Sasuke rushed towards Naruto, but the damage was done. Naruto's face had revealed all to Lee. "No… not Sakura" Sasuke saw the shocked and fearful expression on Lee's face. It soon changed to grief as the tears started to fall. "Where is she?!" Naruto let his eyes drift to the carriage. Before anyone could stop him Lee had flung open the door, their lying on a bed of coloured blankets and flowers. She looked peaceful and beautiful. He heard Naruto's sob before he saw the tears. He looked at the blonde who was staring at the open carriage door. Lee just stood there staring, he went to touch her but Kakashi stopped him.

"Leave her Lee; let her parents see her as she is now." Sasuke heard Lee sob and watched him fall to his knees and break down. Naruto stood there face contorted as he tried and failed to hold in the tears. All Sasuke wanted to do was hold Naruto to his chest like he had every night since Sakura's death. Sasuke watched as Kakashi helped Lee to his feet before signalling the driver to continue forward. Kakashi and Lee walked on the other side of the carriage. Sasuke walked with Naruto as he tried to get his emotions under control. Soon both Lee and Naruto had calmed down enough to hide their emotions. They walked through the village to the Hokage tower. She was waiting for them, with a couple standing behind her. Sasuke looked at the couple, the women looked like she had been crying and the man had his arms around her. Kakashi walked ahead of the stopped carriage to the Hokage. He spoke and Sasuke saw the woman cry out as her knees gave way. The man held her up but his face was vacant. Kakashi lead them to the carriage Sasuke put his hands on each of Naruto's shoulders and slowly pushed him away from Sakura's parents. Tsunade walked towards Naruto, she hugged him to her. He let her hold him for awhile before she was forced to let go in order to listen the report Kakashi had to give.

"Come on Naruto." Sasuke headed towards the apartment Naruto lived in. they got there Sasuke waited for Naruto to unlock the door, but he just stood there. Sasuke sighed, "The door idiot, unlock it." Naruto looked at him and fished out the key. He unlocked the door and stepped inside, Sasuke following behind. Naruto dumped his bag on the floor near the door. He watched as Naruto walked to the bedroom and fell on the bed. He picked up the picture of the three of them with Kakashi. Sasuke watched as a tear trickled down the blonde's cheek. Sasuke went to the kitchen and looked in the cupboard. It was full of instant ramen. Sasuke took out two and started boiling the jug. He waited in the kitchen while the jug boiled and through the hot water rehydrating the dry noodles. When he was satisfied with the food he took the two cups and went into Naruto's room. Naruto was still lying face down on the bed, but he looked up when Sasuke entered. He set the cups on the table next to the bed. Sitting down by Naruto's torso he began to eat quietly. Naruto watched him briefly before he to began to eat. They sat in silence as Naruto finished the last of his ramen. The light started to fade from the window as the sun set. Sasuke stood taking the dishes to the kitchen. He walked to the door to grab his pack, wondering if Naruto would be alright tonight on his own.

"Don't go." The quiet whisper stopped Sasuke in his tracks. He turned to see Naruto standing in his bedroom doorway, hugging himself. That confession of weakness was so unlike Naruto, it made Sasuke's chest ache. He dropped his pack to the ground and walked towards Naruto.

"I'll stay." He said as he walked towards the blonde. "Get your ass back in bed." Naruto gave him a look that before Sakura's death would have been a smile, now it was basically a smirk, but his eyes where still sad. Sasuke followed him into the bedroom. Sasuke sat on the chair near the bed. Naruto lay back down on the bed, and was soon breathing deep and even. When Sasuke was sure he was asleep he got up and moved to the couch. He was sleeping for about two hours before he heard Naruto's half screams half sobs coming from the bedroom. He was up and sitting next to Naruto in a matter of seconds. He held the sobbing blonde, occasionally smoothing the blonde bangs out of Naruto's eyes. Sasuke felt Naruto grip the back of his shirt. He also felt the blonde relax and fall asleep. He lay Naruto down, trying to pry the fingers from his shirt. He gave up when he finally managed to get one hand off only to have it grip his shirt by his hip. Sighing Sasuke lay down next to Naruto, but with a certain distance between them. He fell asleep with the Naruto's breath caressing his face with every breath


	7. Chapter 7

Sasuke woke up with something pressed against his back. Without looking he already knew it was Naruto. Would that idiot ever be able to sleep alone? He slid carefully out of bed as not to wake said idiot. He walked downstairs towards the kitchen; he looked in the cupboards and remembered why he normally skipped it. There was nothing there that didn't have to be cooked first. A sound from upstairs made him freeze; half asleep feet were making their way towards the stairs. Naruto was awake, and Sasuke had to shove something down his throat.

"Sas'k, wha's fa brea'fast?" that sentence had him more confused than he had ever been in his entire life. It was barely decipherable but it sounded like Naruto was actually asking for food. He wouldn't have to force feed Naruto?

"Um…"

"Eggs… please." He seemed to add please as an after thought.

"Uh sure." Sasuke went to the stove and started heating a frying pan, before he collected 3 eggs from the fridge. Bread was then shoved in the toaster. With breakfast on the way Sasuke had time to look at an attractive and shirtless blonde.

"What?" Sasuke only had time to turn around, before the blush coloured his cheeks. He got plates, cutlery, butter and cups. When he had done everything he could possible do to busy himself, he was forced to once more look at the blonde. Who was leaning on his hand easy shut and apparently asleep.

"Food bastard. It's burning." Sasuke turned to see the butter in the frying pan burning he cracked the eggs, one handed into the pan. Ok so maybe not asleep. The toast popped and Sasuke thanked every higher being, it meant he had a reason not to look at the blonde again. The toast was buttered just as the eggs were ready. Sasuke picked up the frying pan and slid eggs on the two pieces of toast for Naruto, the other one was for him. Naruto looked disapprovingly at the small amount on his plate. As far as Sasuke was concerned if Naruto was worried about food and how much Sasuke ate of it, he was on his way to recovery. Which wasn't necessarily a good thing since Sakura's funeral was tomorrow, and could undo Naruto's recovery. Sasuke watched as Naruto ate quietly, glad that he didn't have to force it down his throat.

"Why do you keep staring, bastard?" Yep he was definitely returning to normal.

"Was looking at the food that is going on your mouth, rather than in." he watched as Naruto wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. Sasuke looked down letting his bangs hide the blush that threatened to make itself known.

"I have first dibs on shower."

"My shower." and he knew that was all he had to say to get the shower first.

"Fuck" he smiled as he put his plate in the sink, on his way out of the kitchen. A few minutes later he was stepping into the shower. He let the hot water wash away his worries from the past week. He felt a weight lift off his shoulders as he thought back on Naruto's improving condition.

"Hurry up. I have to wash your girly smell off me."  
"Hey you chose to sleep next to me and if you shower your going to smell like MY body wash, idiot." There was a pause before he heard Naruto's feet stomping downstairs. Sasuke finished his shower and had his clothes on in record time, knowing that the moment he heard the shower turn off Naruto be up here. Sasuke wasn't wrong either. He had just pulled his pants on when Naruto walked in.

"Yes you can come in." Sasuke said quietly. Naruto's hands were soon on his shoulders pushing him out the door. A pissed of Sasuke stared at the closed door and listened as the blonde climbed into the running water. An evil smile crossed Sasuke's lips as he carefully opened the door. He put the lid of the toilet down and sat there, then with deliberate slowness lifted his finger and pushed the flusher. Naruto's scream filled the house.

"YOU BASTARD!" Sasuke then stood and with the same slowness walked out shutting the door behind him. Going to his room he started to unpack clothes and weapons. Clean clothes and weapons got put away. Dirty clothes went in the hamper and the weapons went in a pile to be cleaned and polished. He was polishing said weapons, when a still wet Naruto slammed his door open.

"You total, utter and complete bastard!" Sasuke looked up and a look of complete shock crossed his face before he managed to hide it. Naruto was only wearing a towel.

"Put some clothes on. I don't want to see anything." He said thanking god for his bangs, which hide the rosy tinge on his cheeks.

"Whatever" his door slammed again as Naruto left. Sasuke felt his shoulders relax and the kunai he was holding fell. That idiot would be the death of him. He finished polishing his weapons soon after. He was making his way down stairs when a very distinguishing smell hit his nose.

"Ramen" he sighed when he walked into the kitchen he could see Naruto sitting on the bench staring intently at the instant ramen containers. Sasuke reached for one, only to snatch his hand back. The kunai wedged itself in the wall.

"Mine" Naruto almost growled. Sasuke growled in return.

"Idiot. Why are you still here anyway?" Sasuke soon wished he hadn't asked that question. Naruto looked down, and a flash of sadness returned to his face.

"I don't want to be alone, even if it means I have to be with an antisocial bastard like you."

"Hn" Sasuke pulled out two glasses and poured milk into both. He watched as Naruto reached for one. And Sasuke pulled the glass away.

"Mine" he said smugly. Silently Naruto pushed one of the ramen containers over, Sasuke pushed one of the glasses towards Naruto. They ate their shared lunch in silence. Naruto inhaled his rather than chew and swallow it, so when he started choking Sasuke felt no guilt in smacking Naruto's back so hard it left a huge handprint. It also dislodged the food blocking Naruto's throat. Naruto's gasping filled the air.

"Chew and then try swallowing. It makes it easier." Naruto glared at him. Sasuke wondered if he would ever see Naruto's smile again. It was true that you don't miss things until their already gone. He would kill to have Naruto smile and brighten his world again. Sasuke could think of only one thing to make Naruto show emotion.

"Oi loser." When Naruto turned to look at him, he was hit in the forehead with an orange. "My bad". It was all he needed to do Naruto was up and chasing him before the orange had hit the floor. Sasuke led Naruto through Konoha via rooftop. Soon they where standing on the stone faces. Once they got there Naruto's energy had faded and all he did was stare out over the village.

"I miss her."

"I know, so do I." although he didn't miss her flirting with him. He was shocked as a warm hand found his. He gave it a reassuring squeeze. "We'll stop by your house to grab some dark clothes for you to wear tomorrow." He looked over as the blonde nodded once. It was late afternoon when they stopped at Naruto's. Naruto quickly grabbed black pants and a matching top. They were soon ready to leave and together ran across the roofs to Sasuke's place. Once they got there Naruto went straight to his room shutting the door. Sasuke decided to leave him while he made tea. He decided to make Mexican. He peeked into the cupboard and saw corn chips, nachos it was. He started to prepare the food. Once nachos were set on the plate and the meat was simmering he went to see what Naruto was doing. He knocked quietly before opening the door quietly. Naruto was lying on the bed, back to the door. Sasuke went to sit by Naruto's lower back. The blonde didn't stir; Sasuke brushed a piece of hair off Naruto's face. His eyes flickered open.

"Nnggh" Sasuke looked in shock at the blue that was surrounded by red.

"Jesus Naruto." Sasuke whispered. He pulled Naruto into his chest. He felt Naruto's arms worm around his waist. His own arms were around Naruto's shoulders, with one hand smoothing the unruly blonde hair on the back of Naruto's head.

"What's burning?"  
"Oh shit!" Sasuke got up and ran towards the door so fast that Naruto partially came with him. Sasuke was halfway down the stairs when he heard the thump followed by:  
"motherfu" he didn't hear the rest but he could guess. He turned the stove off and managed to save the food. He dished it up just as a distant looking Naruto walked in. he set the food in front of him followed by a glass of milk. He sat opposite Naruto and began to eat. Naruto followed his lead and began to eat. Almost immediately Naruto stuck his tongue out and drank the whole glass of milk.

"Oh yeh it's spicy." Naruto flipped him off before eating with a bit more sour cream this time. They finished eating around the same time; both got up and started the dishes. Sasuke had his sleeves rolled up to his elbows and hands buried in the water. Once he handed the last dish to Naruto he pulled the plug. He waited till Naruto placed the last dish on the counter before smearing his soapy hands on Naruto's face. Naruto grabbed both his shoulders and rubbed his wet cheek across Sasuke's, he then swapped sides. When he had finished he pulled back slightly so their noses were almost touching. Neither moved, then in true Naruto fashion he spontaneously leant forward to brush his lips with Sasuke's. What in the seven hells was that? Just as quickly as it happened Naruto had released his shoulders and walked out of the room. Sasuke stood there frozen. He had just kissed Naruto, again? It wasn't as bad as he thought, and what he made out as the first time in the academy. It had been several minutes and he was still standing in the same place. Well shit. He had no idea what to do now. He walked into the hallway, wondering if he should just go to bed or find Naruto. His mind was made up for him when Naruto stepped out of his room and went into Sasuke's. Sasuke sighed now he had to face Naruto. With confident steps that didn't betray his nervousness he went to his own room. Naruto was curled up on the bed, asleep if the gentle snores were anything to go by. Sasuke walked over to the sleeping blonde. Without thinking he sat down and wrapped his arms around the Naruto. Blonde hair tickled his nose as he breathed. For another night he fell asleep to the sound of Naruto's deep breathing.


	8. Chapter 8

He woke before Naruto, as usual. He was using Sasuke's shoulder as a pillow, and Sasuke's arm was wrapped protectively around the sleeping boy. Suddenly he brushed his lips across Naruto's forehead. When he pulled back he was met by cerulean eyes.

"Let's get up." He said looking away, and fighting off the blush. He sat up, swinging his legs off the bed. His feet hit the cold wooden floor, and he shivered. He walked to the wardrobe pulling out black pants boots and a tight long sleeved shirt. He hung the clothes over his arms and carried them to the bathroom. Stripping off his clothes that he had slept in the night before, he hopped under the warm running water. Once he was finished, he put on his dark clothes and ran a hand through his damp hair. He was opened the door, but it stopped half way with a loud 'thud'.

"Shit" came the nasally reply. Sasuke looked around the door to see Naruto with his hands to his nose. It took a moment but Sasuke soon saw the bright red flowing out from between his fingers.

"You idiot." He turned to grab a flannel wetting it he gave it to Naruto. Naruto wiped his nose leaving blood on said flannel. Naruto stood quietly and walked into the bathroom shutting the door behind him. Sasuke sighed and moved to the kitchen to make scrambled eggs. He heard the sound of the shower turning off, followed by footsteps moving towards his room. Sasuke dished out the eggs and waited. When Naruto came down he too was wearing all black. Naruto looked more depressed than he had since the day Sakura had died. He moved to sit next to Sasuke. Their shoulders, hips and knees were touching. They ate in silence; the only sound was the occasional fork hitting the plate. Sasuke looked at the clock and nudged Naruto.

"We're going to be late."

"Ok" Naruto breathed. Together they stood and left the house. Sasuke locked the door behind him and together they walked towards the Haruno house. Lots of people were standing outside. A certain silver haired man caught Sasuke's eye, he grabbed Naruto's arm and gently led him towards Kakashi.

"We are the first to see her after her family." Sasuke nodded, taking hold of Naruto's hand when he felt him shudder. They moved to the edge of the crowd, where they watched Sakura's family go into the house and come out crying. One man came up to Sasuke and Naruto and said:

"I hope you got the bastards that did that." Sasuke just nodded politely pulling Naruto slightly behind his back. He looked for Kakashi, when he found him the older man gave a small nod. Sasuke pulled Naruto into the house,

"Do you want to see her alone?" the sudden pain in his hand probably meant no.

"Ok" together they walked towards the coffin. Sasuke looked in; Sakura looked beautiful in her red kimono. Naruto froze beside him; Sasuke had to take several deep breaths to stop himself yelling from the pain in his hand.

"Naruto…my hand" the pressure instantly reduced.

"Sorry Sakura I should have been there for you. I hope you'll forgive me." He leaned over and brushed a piece of hair off Sakura's face. Sasuke kept his words to himself. But they resembled Naruto's. "I'll always love you." Naruto placed a blood red rose on Sakura's chest. He then turned and walked away, half dragging Sasuke with him. They went outside and waited while the rest of the guests said their goodbyes. The casket was then taken to the cemetery. Everyone made their way to where Sakura would be buried. Everyone stood by the grave and sang 'tears in heaven'

[1] as she was lowered. Naruto was not the only person to cry, and even Sasuke let some tears silently slide down his cheeks. The crowd began to disperse before they began filling in the grave. Naruto stood there the whole time and even once they had finished he continued to stare through the ground at where Sakura now lay. When the day grew late Sasuke decided to take the blonde home even if he had to carry him.

"Naruto lets go home." The blonde looked at him tears still falling down his cheeks. Without thinking Sasuke used his thumb to wipe the tears away, leaving his hand cupping the others cheek. He leaned down and brushed his lips over one eye and then the other. Naruto looked at him in shock, before nodding. The two slowly walked towards the Uchiha estate. Naruto walked to the lounge and fell onto the couch with his head on one arm and his feet on the other. Sasuke walked in and watched as Naruto wiggled down to allow Sasuke to sit near his head. Sasuke sat down pulling the blonde head onto his lap. Sasuke started idly stroking the mop of hair, as Naruto's breathing became deeper and deeper. The sky was dark when Sasuke realised he was still stroking the blondes hair.

"Nnnnggg hungry" jeez the first real word out of Naruto's mouth was about food.

"On it" Sasuke carefully got up laying the blondes head back on the couch. Going into the kitchen he started preparing homemade ramen. He finished it and Naruto still hadn't come into the kitchen. Grabbing the two bowls Sasuke went to the lounge, where soft snores could be heard. Sasuke sighed the idiot had fallen back asleep. Placing the food on the floor, he picked up some noodles on the fork and held them in front of the blonde's nose. It twitched and Naruto's eyes opened as he leaned to get the food. Sasuke quickly popped the food in his mouth; the blonde's mouth was still hanging open in shock. Sasuke smirked, slurping up the longest noodle. He felt the juice dribble down his chin in a very un-Uchiha like manner. He quickly wiped it away and gave Naruto his bowl. They ate quietly and Naruto finished first and so took his bowl to the kitchen and started to wash it. Sasuke followed soon after and took the tea towel and dried. Naruto finished as Sasuke was on the last plate. Sasuke watched as Naruto tried to find where things went.

"left." Sasuke directed him to the cupboard that held the plates. The blonde reached up to put the plates away but was just a little on the short side. Sighing Sasuke stood behind the boy and took the plate from his hand and put it away. He shut the cupboard but had no desire to step away from Naruto. Without really thinking he wrapped his arms around the blonde's waist. He felt the blonde shiver as he breathed against Naruto's neck. He felt Naruto lean into his chest and place his hands over Sasuke's, his head fell back to rest on Sasuke's shoulder. He tightened his arms around the blonde's waist; he slowly lowered his lips to brush along the blonde's trapeze muscle.

"Mmmnng" he felt Naruto slump against him. He watched the others eyes flutter closed. Sasuke sighed as he realised the blonde had fallen asleep… _again_. He picked him up and carried him to his room. Once he had placed Naruto on the bed, he crawled in next to him, wrapping his arms around Naruto. With his soft breaths caressing his neck every time the blonde breathed. Sasuke felt strangely possessive and protective of the innocent blonde boy.

* * *

[1] I know it probably not a song that was around then but it a beautiful song and when you listen to lyrics it make sense. If no one knows Eric Clapton wrote this song when his two year old son died falling out a window.

* * *


	9. Chapter 9

Sasuke woke up alone for the first time since the death of Sakura. He heard the bathroom door shut semi quietly. He heard the slight creak of his bedroom door as it opened. A wet mop of blonde hair peeked around the door.

"Morning" came the (for once) quiet greeting from the blonde. Sasuke sat up and watched as Naruto walked into his bedroom wearing one of his black baggy tops and a pair of grey sweat pants. He walked towards the bed and jumped on so he was facing a slightly annoyed Uchiha. He smiled and Sasuke instantly felt his world become a little brighter.

"Hey, hey Sasuke, can you make me breakfast?" Sasuke mentally rolled his eyes; of course that's what the blonde wanted.

"Fine, fine I was getting up anyway."

"Thank you Sasuke." he leaned forward and kissed Sasuke's cheek before jumping off the bed and running down the stairs. Sasuke held his hand to the quickly cooling spot where Naruto had kissed him. He calmly walked down the stairs to the kitchen, seeing Naruto sitting at the counter. Sasuke stuck his head in the fridge and pulled out some eggs. He broke several eggs, one handed into a large bowl. With the other he poured a bit of milk into the bowl. He could feel huge cerulean eyes watching him multi task. Once he decided that there was enough mixture to fill himself and the bottomless pit staring at him, he started to whisk it. He popped it in the microwave, putting in the necessary time. He casually leaned with his back to Naruto, who promptly started to whine about it taking to long. Sasuke ignored it until the microwave beeped. He took out the bowl of semi fluffy eggs, and whisked them again. He put the bowl back in to nuke it a bit more. The microwave beeped soon after Sasuke had finished setting out plates and cups. Taking the cooked and fluffy eggs and putting them on the plates, he carried the plates as Naruto grabbed the drinks and cutlery. They placed them on the table and sat across from each other and began to eat quietly. Once they had finished Sasuke looked at the blonde boy who grinned.

"Thanks Sasuke it was nice… even if it took friggin' ages to make." Sasuke rolled his eyes it was the closest he was going to get to a compliment. He stood balancing chopstick and cups on the plates, as he walked to the kitchen. He heard Naruto skip along behind him. Sasuke dumped the whole lot in the sink before, turning the hot water on and allowing it to soak. He left the dishes and went to the bathroom to shower. He stayed under the warm water, till his fingers began to wrinkle. Sighing he stepped out, wrapping a towel around his waist before leaving to go to his room. He was just doing up his shorts when something bounded up the stairs.

"Sasuke, look what I found." Came the excited yelling, that got louder as each thud brought it closer. Naruto came into the room holding something small and fuzzy.

"What..?" in Naruto's hands was a very small kitten; it had huge green eyes that almost took up its entire face. Its fur was a very pale orange that could easily be mistaken for pink.

"I saw it outside, and then this big dog ran up and looked like he might eat her so I rescued her. Can I keep her pleeeeease?" Sasuke looked up from the kitten into two very huge, watery eyes. The site was so cute he had to remind himself not to let his mouth fall open.

"Why are you asking me?"  
"Well… I thought… since I've stayed here every day since the last mission ended…"  
"…. Fine. You can both stay. But I swear if she makes any mess, or scratches anything your **both** out." he gave Naruto a look that meant he was deadly serious. "Great now I have two pets." Was added in a very quiet, and yet sarcastic voice.

"Thank you Sasuke." Naruto placed the kitten on the ground before launching himself at Sasuke.

"Wait, Naruto…" Sasuke said before the blonde lump fell on him forcing him to fall backwards. "Ouch, idiot…" anything that was going to be said was stopped and forgotten as Naruto's lips crushed against his own. He watched the blonde pull back and saw his own shock mirrored on Naruto's face, along with a heavy blush.

"U-uh, Opps?" Sasuke looked at the guilty face in front of him and sighed. Snaking one of his hands into the back of the blonde hair, he grabbed a handful.

"What do you think you were doing?" He growled. "Do you know how much that hurt?" the confused look on Naruto's face meant he wasn't fully following.

"I didn't think kissing hurt that much?" Sasuke stared in bafflement.

"Are you a complete moron? I meant the leap of faith." He said as he rolled his eyes.

"So you won't mind if I…?" was shortly followed by another kiss, one that Sasuke returned. The battle for dominance was won by Sasuke, whose strong grip in Naruto's hair had helped. When Sasuke pulled away he was pleased to see the unfocused look on Naruto's face. A soft meow made Sasuke look towards the kitten that was still sitting where Naruto had put it. He pushed Naruto off his lap, and left him where he fell on the floor in a big heap. Sasuke carefully picked up the small bundle of fur. He carried her downstairs, and got her some fresh meat and a saucer of water*. He squatted in front of her as she wolfed down the meat and lapped some of the water he got her. He shivered remembering he was still without a top. He stroked the kitten humming quietly to her.

"I didn't realise you had a soft spot," Came the bemused voice of Naruto. Sasuke turned and saw said blonde casually leaning against the door frame. "I never realised what a nice body you've got." The quiet whisper almost didn't make it to his ears. He blushed and pretended not to have heard the very out-of-character words of Naruto. He stood up turning to Naruto.

"I guess I have a soft spot for large eyes." Sasuke said as he walked up to Naruto. He looked down at said large eyes and his heart clenched. _Stupid eyes,_ He thought to himself as he leaned down to kiss Naruto again. Naruto promptly put his hands on either side of Sasuke's neck and slowly brought them down to rest on his pectorals. Sasuke's own arms were wrapped tightly around the blonde's waist.

"Maybe you should grab the rest of your junk from your place." He breathlessly whispered in Naruto's ear. The grin he received was amazing, he really had missed those.

"Really? You mean I can stay?" the hope in Naruto's eyes made Sasuke smile.

"Yes, **If** you do as your told and don't make too much of a mess."  
"Hey, I'll have you know I did the dishes while you were in the shower." Sasuke shot a look at the sink and sure enough it was empty. When he looked back at Naruto, the blondes face was smug.

"Shut up." He said as he walked past Naruto to get outside. He stood outside and stared at the sky, watching the clouds move.

"You'll turn into Shikamaru if you keep looking at the sky like that." He didn't look away from the clouds as a warm hand found his. He squeezed it, before he pulled his hand free. He pulled Naruto in front of him, and wrapped his arms around Naruto's waist and rested his chin on the blondes shoulder. "Hey Sasuke, why did you agree to look after me? I'm sure you could have left me with Tsunade"

"I'd already lost one teammate and friend; I didn't want to lose you too. Amazingly enough I do care." The last part was whispered into the nape of Naruto's neck. He felt Naruto shiver in his arms, this made him surprisingly pleased. He enjoyed the effect he had on the blonde. He let his lips brush against the smooth skin. He stopped and looked up at empty wall surrounding his house.

"Kakashi." He said in an even tone, Naruto looked between him and wall that was no longer empty and started to struggle. Sasuke smirked at the very red blush on Naruto cheeks.

"I just came by to see how you were fairing Naruto. It seems your doing just fine. Well I'll tell Tsunade that you both seem to be ready to return to missions." Then he was gone in a puff of smoke. Sasuke's smirk failed when he saw uncertain look on Naruto's face. _Does he not want to go back on missions?_

"Naruto?"

"I couldn't save her, what good am I going to be on a mission." The defeated whisper broke Sasuke's heart. Sasuke grabbed Naruto's chin, non to gently, and forced the cerulean eyes to look into his.

"Naruto, you're a great ninja, there was nothing either of us could do to save her. She wouldn't want you to give up on your dream to become Hokage because she's no longer around." He watched as tears rolled down Naruto's cheeks looking like liquid diamonds. He kissed each eyelid, stopping the tears from falling.

"Thank you Sasuke. That was amazingly deep for an antisocial bastard." Naruto grinned. Sasuke sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Come on loser lets get your lazy ass into shape."

"Hey, it's still a nice ass." Naruto said as he walked towards wall in the direction of the forest. Naruto's last sentence meant Sasuke had to see if he was right, which he was. Sasuke watched Naruto's ass move as he began to walk away, smirking Sasuke walked up behind Naruto slapping his ass. It made a satisfying smack sound. Sasuke had just enough time to jump the fence before:

"YOU BASTARD!"

* * *

*most cats are actually allergic to cows' milk. It's not good for them. I know this as I'm a vet nurse, (student). Ok I don't know if this story was any good but I love the ending so if you don't like it put you big girl panties on and get over it.


End file.
